8 Things That Brought Merlin and Arthur together
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: In an attempt to challenge myself I am writing from Arthur’s POV instead of Merlin’s like I usually do. I have taken eight words, chosen at random from a dictionary, and made a story about how those eight things bring Arthur and Merlin together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. If I did, I'd lock Merlin and Arthur in a room and say "You're not coming out until you admit your love for each other, damnit!"**

**Story: In an attempt to challenge myself I am writing from Arthur's POV instead of Merlin's like I usually do. I have taken eight words, chosen at random from a dictionary, and made a story about how those eight things bring Arthur and Merlin together.**

BREAD

This was the moment at which Arthur first realised he was in love with Merlin, though it took him longer to admit it to himself. Everything had started out normally enough.

"Merlin, fetch me some bread will you? I'm hungry."

Merlin returned with the bread and began to slice it on the table. Arthur, sat in his chair, gazed at the servant boy in the fading light of the day. He had never noticed before how handsome Merlin was. When you looked beyond the dorky, slightly self conscious exterior you could see the lovely smile, ivory skin contrasted by that black hair..."I wonder what it would be like to hold that slender frame in my arms..."

Arthur was jerked out of his reverie as something bounced off his blonde head. He realised Merlin had thrown a piece of bread at him.

"Arthur! I asked if you wanted some bread?"

"Oh, right, yeah." Arthur cleared his throat and stood up. He didn't get a chance to feel guilty about his thoughts about his servant, for, with a cheeky smile, Merlin dared to throw another piece of bread at Arthur that he had broken off one of the slices.

"Throwing bread at the Crown Prince is an offence...punishable by the stocks Merlin," Arthur said, in a mock serious tone, taking slow steps forward, then grabbing a piece of bread and darting around behind the bed.

A mass bread throwing fight ensued. Arthur wasn't sure how long exactly it lasted, but he remembered how happy he had felt. Another weird moment occurred for him that day, as he cornered Merlin around near his bed, demanding that he surrender. Somehow, he ended up on the bed, on top of Merlin.

Their eyes locked, and Arthur felt a crackle of electricity spark between them. His mouth went dry, he felt trapped in something that exhilarated, terrified and confused him, and he pulled back off the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. If I did, I'd lock Merlin and Arthur in a room and say "You're not coming out until you admit your love for each other, damnit!"**

**Story: In an attempt to challenge myself I am writing from Arthur's POV instead of Merlin's like I usually do. I have taken eight words, chosen at random from a dictionary, and made a story about how those eight things bring Arthur and Merlin together.**

GHOST

After the "bread" incident, a week passed with no further developments. Arthur continued to have some feelings for Merlin, but often pushed them down or ignored them completely. Meanwhile, rumours were rife in Camelot's castle that a ghost of a young woman who had recently died of illness was walking the castle, and numerous people reported seeing a shadowy spectre, others spoke of feeling a chill in the air.

King Uther, of course, dismissed it all as superstitious nonsense. Morgana, who was more attuned to the supernatural had her mind open to the possibility of a ghost. Arthur had stayed out of the castle as much as possible for a few days, trying to avoid Merlin in the hopes his feelings would die down.

When he returned from what he told others would be a hunt but was actually just him walking in the forest to clear his head, he found Merlin, Gwen and Morgana deep in a discussion about the issue.

"Trust Uther to be so close minded. If people are really seeing a ghost he should do something! People are getting scared," Morgana said.

"You don't really think it's a ghost, do you?" Though Gwen's tone gave the impression of mere disbelief, her brown eyes were large and wide with fear.

"Nah, it couldn't be," Merlin shook his head as Arthur approached them, and as his eyes looked up and met Arthur's, Arthur shifted his gaze to Gwen and Morgana, who were also looking at him. He couldn't let Merlin see all the feelings in his eyes right now.

"Arthur," Morgana said, as Gwen instinctively lowered her head briefly to convey her respect for the Crown Prince. She didn't know him as well as Morgana and Merlin did also. Morgana raised her chin in a defiant, sassy way at Arthur. "So, what do you think of Camelot's supposed ghost?"

Arthur could feel three pairs of eyes on him, and silently wondered why his opinion was so important just because he was the Crown Prince of Camelot. "Well...I don't believe in ghosts," he said. "But if people really are seeing something, it may mean that magic is involved."

"I hadn't considered that," Morgana admitted, but Arthur's eyes had been drawn to Merlin, who had a strange expression on his face.

"I've got to go," he said, and began to walk off. Arthur swallowed and tried to ignore the possibility that Merlin knew Arthur had been avoiding him.

That night was a cool one, and moonlight streamed into Arthur's room. He had been trying to sleep for what had to have been at least an hour or two, and had finally given up. Sitting up, he threw the covers off him, then started as he heard a noise break through the silence of the night.

It was coming from outside his room.

Though his heart pounded, Arthur had rational thinking from all his training, and grabbed a sword on his way to the door. A moment passed. Then another. Then Arthur pushed his door open and held his sword at the shadowy figure's throat.

"Merlin!" He lowered the sword with an incredulous laugh.

"I-I was going to knock," Merlin said, clearly a little shaken from the sword at his pale throat.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?"

"More people have been reporting seeing this thing, this ghost, Arthur. I thought maybe you should go look, while it's still night."

"You're probably right," Arthur said, surprising Merlin. He stuck his sword back through his belt, and followed Merlin out into the night air.

After following the servant boy for a few minutes, Arthur finally thought to ask where they were going.

"The most recent sightings have been here, in the court square," Merlin said, as they arrived at last, and stood, roughly in the middle, scanning the surroundings for any shadowy figures or silhouettes.

"So...do you believe in ghosts, Merlin?"

"Not really. But magic exists, so there's always the chance ghosts might too."

"Huh. I never thought of it that way," Arthur said. It was true – magic was no more or less ridiculous than the concept of ghosts. Yet he didn't feel frightened stood out here looking for them. It was probably being stood next to Merlin that helped.

"What about you?"

"I-I don't know." Arthur opened his mouth to speak again, but Merlin grabbed his arm, cutting him off. "Arthur, look!"

In the distance, walking down one of the open corridors at the side of the square, a shadowed figure of a woman could be seen. For several seconds Merlin and Arthur watched, transfixed.

"Arthur, she's heading for the royal quarters!"

The two men were startled into action, so Arthur signalled to Merlin that they should approach slowly and quietly.

They had nearly reached her, when the moonlight reappeared from behind the clouds, revealing the woman Arthur had just grabbed to be...

"Morgana?"

Arthur turned to Merlin and they shared a look of confusion. He turned back to Morgana, dressed in her lilac nightgown. Her eyes were open but blank.

"Morgana?" He repeated, shaking her.

"Arthur, stop," Merlin said. "I think...I think she's...sleepwalking." They shared another look, then Merlin said. "We'd better get her to Gaius."

"Well, it looks like the two of you have solved the mystery," Gaius said, looking at Morgana's pupils. "It's likely that the latest thing I gave her to help her sleep caused this to happen. You can tell Uther in the morning that this has been resolved Arthur."

"I will," Arthur nodded. "Goodnight."

He fought the urge to turn to look at Merlin as he left, and wondered for the fiftieth time why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. If I did, I'd lock Merlin and Arthur in a room and say "You're not coming out until you admit your love for each other, damnit!"**

**Story: In an attempt to challenge myself I am writing from Arthur's POV instead of Merlin's like I usually do. I have taken eight words, chosen at random from a dictionary, and made a story about how those eight things bring Arthur and Merlin together.**

SHOULDER

It hadn't occurred to Arthur that bringing Merlin on his hunt would be a bad idea. His feelings lately had died down, though hadn't disappeared completely. But today both Arthur and Merlin were in a good mood, acting more like friends than usual. So when Merlin began to flash that beautiful smile in Arthur's direction, Arthur found himself distracted from hunting, and missed several of his shots.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Merlin had phrased this delicately, he hadn't wanted to offend the prince.

"I think I feel a little ill," Arthur lied feebly.

Merlin nodded. "We'd better head back." Then his beautiful smile returned. "I don't think Uther would be too pleased with me if you collapsed in the forest on me."

Arthur began to walk, mentally scolding himself for wanting to reply – _You could always give me the kiss of life_.

"Arthur, wait!"

Arthur gasped, feeling a warm hand on his shoulder, and turned to Merlin, confused. "You had a leaf on your shoulder," Merlin explained.

"Oh, right," Arthur cleared his throat, and turned back, willing his hot cheeks to cool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. If I did, I'd lock Merlin and Arthur in a room and say "You're not coming out until you admit your love for each other, damnit!"**

**Story: In an attempt to challenge myself I am writing from Arthur's POV instead of Merlin's like I usually do. I have taken eight words, chosen at random from a dictionary, and made a story about how those eight things bring Arthur and Merlin together.**

REALISATION

It wasn't long after Merlin had touched Arthur's shoulder in the forest that Arthur finally realised his feelings for the servant boy. He just couldn't get Merlin out of his head at all, even Morgana had commented on how distracted he had become lately.

He was in love with Merlin – his smile, his voice, his ivory skin and black hair. His kind nature. And not only did he love Merlin as a person, but he wanted Merlin too, he wanted to kiss Merlin, to hold Merlin's body against his. The thoughts plagued him night and day, until he finally decided to confide in someone. Someone that he knew would give him their honest opinion.

"I think you should just tell him, Arthur. He'll probably figure it out sooner or later anyway. He's not actually as stupid as you think he is."

"Morgana, he's the best servant I've ever had! I don't want him to run screaming in the other direction," Arthur said, with hand gestures demonstrating how much he didn't want that.

"You're assuming he won't feel the same way." Seeing Arthur's blank expression she got exasperated. "Arthur! Open your eyes! Merlin is a gentle country boy, sensitive, honest, kind!"

"I know that Morgana. What's your point?"

"Well, don't you think it's more likely that he'd fall in love with a man than a woman?"

Morgana's words, with Arthur's own realisation of his feelings, made him decide that he had to try and get closer to Merlin. He could attempt to figure out if Merlin felt the same way before telling him how he felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. If I did, I'd lock Merlin and Arthur in a room and say "You're not coming out until you admit your love for each other, damnit!"**

**Story: In an attempt to challenge myself I am writing from Arthur's POV instead of Merlin's like I usually do. I have taken eight words, chosen at random from a dictionary, and made a story about how those eight things bring Arthur and Merlin together.**

STAR

Every once in a while, a rare star could be seen directly above Camelot, shining very brightly. It was a special event that everyone flocked to the main square for, and Arthur had asked Merlin. Even though it meant a great deal to him he had managed to pull off his normal semi-don't-care nonchalance as he asked – "I was wondering if you wanted to watch the star with me tonight Merlin." His heart pounded underneath, but he managed to remain casual, adding "Guinevere and Morgana are going too."

Merlin's dark brows shot up, but he nodded. "Sure, Arthur." He smiled. "You should have heard Gaius this morning, he sounded so old! He said 'Why would I stay up all night to watch a star do nothing at all?'"

"Well, he's probably seen it a few times before."

"So do you want to meet in the square?"

Arthur cringed. Merlin made it sound like they were on a date. He probably had no idea at all that Arthur actually wanted it to be a date.

Arthur must have checked his reflection at least ten times, before he set off for the square. He tried to practice a smile in the mirror, then his own embarrassment overwhelmed him and he slammed his hands down on the table in despair. "Damnit!" He sighed, then set off.

"Arthur!" He saw Merlin waving at him from amongst the crowd, and a smile worked its way across his face, which he managed to limit as he approached, though not as successfully as he would have liked, for Merlin smiled to see the happiness on Arthur's face.

Everyone was talking as they waited for the clouds to clear for the star, and Morgana, who was stood a short way away with Gwen, couldn't help but smile to see the two boys interacting. Only their clothes revealed to any outsider that one was a prince and the other a servant, other than that they were equals, immersed in each other. Arthur was clearly flirting with Merlin.

And Morgana's grin widened, as she realised that Merlin was flirting right back, clearly besotted with Arthur. Obviously Arthur had been so busy feeling confused about his own feelings that he hadn't quite noticed yet that Merlin felt the same way.

Finally the star emerged, shining brightly down on the people of Camelot, and Arthur broke off his conversation with Merlin to gaze up at it, realising he had been having such a good time he had completely forgotten about the star.

"Wow...this is amazing," Merlin said. "I can see why everyone comes out to watch this star."

Arthur nodded, but his gaze had already returned to Merlin's face. He wanted to tell Merlin how he felt there and then, but couldn't do it with so many people stood so closely to them. Luckily, Morgana provided him with the opportunity, without even realising she'd done it. She walked over with Gwen.

"Arthur, we can get a better view of the star from some of the balconies in Camelot's castle, do you and Merlin want to come see?"

The foursome slipped through the square and made their way towards Camelot's castle, and soon were walking down the corridors. Arthur wanted to talk to Merlin, alone, but felt conscious of Gwen wondering what he was doing. As soon as Gwen and Morgana had rounded a corner before they did, he grabbed Merlin's arm.

"Merlin. I want to talk to you." He had Merlin's full attention now and realised with embarrassment he wasn't sure what to do next. Still, they were alone in the corridor so he could tell him here.

"Well, I...I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll just come out and say it." Arthur realised he sounded to princely, and tried to alter his tone, clearing his throat. It had gone dry, as Merlin stared intently at him.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Merlin, I..." Mouth still dry, Arthur felt ridiculous. "I like you. As...more than a friend."

A silence stretched out, and Arthur shifted uncomfortably on his feet, wanting to yell at Merlin to say something, but managing to hold his tongue.

"Sorry, I just..." Merlin shook his head, a bewildered expression on his face, letting out a short laugh of disbelief. "I didn't think you felt the same way, Arthur," he said, finally looking up to make eye contact with the prince, causing another spark to fly between them.

"Wait...so, you like me too?"

Merlin nodded, smiling sheepishly at Arthur. Arthur smiled without thinking, as joy burst through his heart. "So wait, this morning, were you asking me on a date?"

Arthur nodded, willing his red cheeks to cool in the darkness. He was the Crown Prince of Camelot – he could handle the dragons and mythical beasts, the pressure to be a good future king, yet one country servant boy had become his whole world.

"Well, I'd like to go out with you Arthur." Another self conscious silence arose and Merlin cleared his throat. "We-We should get back to the others."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. If I did, I'd lock Merlin and Arthur in a room and say "You're not coming out until you admit your love for each other, damnit!"**

**Story: In an attempt to challenge myself I am writing from Arthur's POV instead of Merlin's like I usually do. I have taken eight words, chosen at random from a dictionary, and made a story about how those eight things bring Arthur and Merlin together.**

RABBIT

The morning after the star event, Arthur had a hunting trip scheduled. For once it was just him and Merlin as the others he usually hunted with were either ill or busy (he wondered if Morgana had set this up, as he had told her last night that he had Merlin had become an item).

He had been stuck for something to say to Merlin, now that the dynamic of their relationship had just altered, but luckily Merlin started the conversation.

"I don't understand why you need to hunt so often, Arthur."

"Well, it's a family tradition." Arthur shrugged, stepping over a log. "But today –"

He was cut off as he heard a noise behind him – Merlin had fallen over the log. "I bet you trip over your own feet when there's nothing else to fall over, don't you, Merlin?" But he was smiling as he offered his hand to help Merlin up. They blushed as their hands touched, and Arthur for once in his life was grateful that Merlin was so clumsy, as he caught himself on the log when trying to stand up, and wound up stood pressed up against Arthur. Trapped in Merlin's blue eyes, they were moments away from kissing when a noise startled them.

"What was that?" Merlin stepped away from Arthur, and they both began to look around.

"I think it's coming from over there."

Wordlessly, they crept towards the bush – the source of the noise. Arthur's heart pounded desperately – if someone had seen him with Merlin...

Merlin bent down on all fours, slowly pulled the bush away, and a blur of black landed on his chest.

A rabbit.

Arthur stuck his sword into the ground, and began to laugh, wiping tears of relief from his eyes. "A rabbit."

The rabbit and Merlin had instantly taken to each other, he saw as he sat down beside Merlin. It was relatively small for an adult rabbit – black, with some white patches, and small floppy ears. It had a helpless cuteness that reminded Arthur of Merlin.

"It really likes you," Arthur observed, as Merlin stroked the rabbit, which sat docile in his arms.

"It's so cute," Merlin said. "I wonder if Gaius would let me keep it."

"Can I?"

"Sure." Merlin placed the rabbit on Arthur's lap, and he began to stroke it too, feeling like an idiot at first, but soon getting into the swing of it.

"What?" Arthur said, to see the smile on Merlin's face.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just....I never thought I'd see the Crown Prince of Camelot with a rabbit"

"It doesn't like me anyway," Arthur muttered as the rabbit sprang off his lap and back onto Merlin's.

"Well, it just takes longer to see all your charms. You hide them away, for some reason," Merlin said, picking the rabbit back up in his arms, and stroking it again. His eyes were on the rabbit, so he didn't see the shock on Arthur's face, no one had ever read him so well before. Or at least, if anyone had, they hadn't commented, probably because they were afraid of Arthur. He realised another reason he liked being with Merlin so much – it felt like they were equals, not prince and servant.

"Are you going to give it a name?" Arthur asked as they walked back towards Camelot. He was glad Merlin had used both arms to hold the rabbit, it saved him from agonising over whether or not to hold Merlin's hand.

"A name? I'm not very good with names..." Merlin lifted the rabbit up so it faced him. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Merlin, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but rabbits can't talk," Arthur teased.

"Of course they can – don't listen to him," Merlin said to the rabbit. "He's just grumpy because you haven't come round to his princely charms yet."

Arthur had a smile on his face all the way into the castle. He was pretty happy right now, knowing that Merlin had "come round to his princely charms".

"Arthur, there you are. Uther had been wondering where you had gotten to." Morgana blinked. "Is that...a rabbit?" She walked over, and just as Merlin had done, immediately fell in love with it. "Oh, it's lovely."

"Merlin?" Arthur dipped his head, trying to get Merlin's attention now Merlin was surrounded by Gwen and Morgana, both cooing over the rabbit. "We were going to take it to Gaius, remember?"

"I'm going to see if he'll let me keep it," Merlin explained to two, before making his way back over to Arthur.

To their shock, Gaius agreed to Merlin keeping the rabbit. "It'll do you good to be responsible for something, Merlin." Ecstatic, Merlin had gone off to find a bowl for it.

"I'm very happy for you both," Gaius said to Arthur, once Merlin had gone. "I'm not sure how Uther will react though, so you have done right to keep it hidden."

Arthur turned to Gaius, his mouth dropping open. "You really don't miss anything do you?"

"I've noticed the change in Merlin," he replied. "Swinging between happy and sad, distracted, off his food. I know lovesickness when I see it."

Arthur was silent, his arms folded, unable to think of a response. But Merlin reappeared, saving him from having to.

"I was thinking we should call it Midnight. What do you think?"

"I have to go Merlin. I need to get back to the castle. Uther will already be wondering where I've gotten to." Arthur would have to decide whether or not to tell Uther about him and Merlin. But he could worry about that later.

"Oh, sure."

"My stables need mucking out tomorrow. If I'm not too busy I can visit you then." At that point Gaius reappeared from the kitchen and Arthur didn't feel confident enough to say anything more, and left, with a wave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. If I did, I'd lock Merlin and Arthur in a room and say "You're not coming out until you admit your love for each other, damnit!"**

**Story: In an attempt to challenge myself I am writing from Arthur's POV instead of Merlin's like I usually do. I have taken eight words, chosen at random from a dictionary, and made a story about how those eight things bring Arthur and Merlin together.**

HORSE

Stuck in a dry meeting about keeping the peace between lands, as Uther always insisted he attend these to practice for being King, Arthur pondered the bizarre ironies of life. One in particular – that he, Arthur Pendragon, the Crown Prince of Camelot, who was accustomed to sword fights with dangerous enemies, giving speeches to the whole of Camelot, and generally being under pressure and in the public eye, was terrified at the thought of kissing his naive country boy servant, Merlin.

Still, as soon as this meeting was over, he had to try and find a way to sneak off to the stables, to see his boyfriend. The words made him smile.

At last, the meeting was over. Arthur was one of the first to rise from his chair.

"Wait a moment, Arthur, I want to talk to you."

Arthur waited impatiently as Uther shook hands and exchanged pleasantries with those who had been at the meeting, until finally everyone had left.

"I haven't seen you around as much recently," Uther commented.

"Well, I've just been busy," Arthur said vaguely.

Uther nodded. "Well I wanted to tell you we are going on a visit the day after tomorrow to Cendred. I have some business with the King."

Arthur's heart sank, he had just gotten with Merlin and now he was being taken away from him? "How long?"

"Two or three days, just until I have resolved the matter. Lady Morgana will also be coming. You may both bring your servants," he added, and Arthur secretly clenched his fist to stop himself saying something foolish. "We leave at daybreak."

Arthur nodded. "Very well father," he said, impressing himself with his own nonchalance. "Is that all?"

"Yes. You may go," Uther said, amusement in his voice.

Arthur walked as quickly as he could to get to the stables, he was significantly later than he had intended with the meeting being longer than he had expected and then having to talk to his father.

The stables were already very clean and tidy, it appeared as if Merlin had been working all morning, Arthur guessed, as he stepped inside. The dust particles lingering in the air gave the feel that time had stopped.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur? I'm round here."

Arthur walked swiftly round the corner without really thinking, and walked smack into a stable door which knocked him backwards. The noise had Merlin walking over, but a horse, either afraid of the noise or simply taking advantage of the opportunity, moved, knocking Merlin so that he fell on top of Arthur. At first the pain was all either person registered, but as their heads cleared, Merlin blushed, and stood up, helping Arthur up.

"I think your clumsiness is rubbing off on me," Arthur said, rubbing his head. "Sorry I took so long to get here, Uther was telling me that we're going to Cendred the day after tomorrow."

"We?" Merlin picked up a brush and began to groom the nearby horse, and Arthur tried to shake off the remnants of his embarrassment and pleasure at having Merlin on the ground on top of him.

"Uther's arranged a visit, and he allowed me to bring my servant. Morgana's going as well, and Gwen I suppose."

"I'll have to get Gaius to look after Midnight for me. He won't be pleased," Merlin said thoughtfully.

Arthur started laughing. "I can't believe you Merlin! I tell you we're going on a trip and the first thing you think of is your rabbit!"

"Well, uh..." Merlin pouted, realising he didn't have a response to that. "How long are we going for?"

"Two or three days. I don't even know why Morgana and myself are going, we won't be involved in the business he's doing."

"It sounds like fun." Merlin smiled, and Arthur stepped closer to him. "Can I?" Merlin handed him the brush and he commenced in brushing the horse. But the horse, either fed up of being brushed, or seeing another opportunity, nuzzled Arthur away from it, and into Merlin's arms.

"S-Sorry, the horse," Arthur stammered, losing his cool as he met Merlin's eyes.

"It's fine," Merlin said, as they moved closer, eyes closing.

And then they were kissing, and Merlin's lips were so soft that Arthur forgot his fear, only knowing that he wanted more. They stayed like that in the stable for a while, just kissing, Arthur holding Merlin tightly to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. If I did, I'd lock Merlin and Arthur in a room and say "You're not coming out until you admit your love for each other, damnit!"**

**Story: In an attempt to challenge myself I am writing from Arthur's POV instead of Merlin's like I usually do. I have taken eight words, chosen at random from a dictionary, and made a story about how those eight things bring Arthur and Merlin together.**

NECKERCHIEF

"Now, Merlin, are you sure you've got enough socks?"

"Yes, Gaius, don't worry, I'll be fine, really."

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you to finish packing," Gaius said, leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts.

His first trip with Arthur. Merlin had fallen ill shortly before the trip to Cendred, and Arthur, Morgana and Gwen had had to go without him. Luckily, some more business had come up two weeks later which meant Uther had to return to Cendred, this time Merlin was well and could go with them.

As Merlin folded up his red neckerchief to put in his bag, pleasant memories had come back – how sad Arthur had looked when he had gone to visit Merlin and Gaius had told him that Merlin was definitely in no fit state to go on the visit. And when they had got back, Morgana and Gwen had come to see him, at this point he was out of bed, though still slightly weak and sickly, and Gwen gave him some flowers she had picked from Cendred, while Morgana told him that Arthur had talked about him constantly on the visit and acted "like a wet rag" without Merlin by his side.

It hadn't occurred to Merlin that another trip might come up, and he felt a nervous anticipation at the thought of being alone with Arthur so often. Things had changed between them now, they'd grown a lot closer, and it was becoming clearer to those around them that Arthur was treating Merlin less like a servant, even though he still had to order Merlin to do things to avoid arousing Uther's suspicions.

"Merlin! You're going to be late if you don't get a move on!" Gaius called.

Hastily cramming everything in his bag, Merlin made a clumsy dash towards the stables where everyone else would be, calling to Gaius to look after Midnight for him.

"You took your time. I thought you weren't coming," Arthur said quietly to Merlin who had arrived next to him, as Uther loudly called to the crowd, assigning them to horses.

"I lost track of time. I'm not a very good packer."

"Evidently," Arthur said, pushing a shirt into Merlin's bag where it had been hanging out. Keeping his eyes to the front, he took Merlin's hand in his briefly. Merlin kept his eyes to the front too, but a smile was on his face.

It had been planned, by Morgana who was the most efficient of the four, that they would travel round the kingdom, showing Merlin the sights he had missed last time. And they did have a fun day, visiting the various cathedrals, and markets and landmarks. Arthur may have been recognised by some in Cendred as the prince of Camelot, and so there was no hand holding or PDAs, not that Merlin was a PDA kind of guy anyway. It took the pressure off slightly, making it easier for them to have fun, but he couldn't deny at points that he felt annoyed at not being able to touch Arthur.

Morgana and Gwen picked up on this, and when Arthur had gone off to find them some lunch (they sent him because he was a man and "Yes, we know Merlin's a man too but we're showing him the sights!") they cornered Merlin on the matter.

"So Uther still doesn't know about the two of you?" Gwen said, the worry in her voice reflecting her fear of the King. It wasn't surprising – Morgana and Arthur were probably the only two people in the entire kingdom of Camelot who didn't fear him.

"No. I mean, Arthur is afraid to tell him, I think. He's expected to marry a woman of noble blood."

"So to be involved with a male servant goes against that," Morgana finished.

Their conversation finished at this point as Arthur returned. And Merlin was secretly glad for he didn't really want to dwell on the forbidden nature of his relationship with Arthur, the idea that Uther might force Arthur to end it was too painful to bear.

After a long day of sightseeing, even Morgana became weary, and they all rode back to Cendred's castle, in which the king had kindly made arrangements for them to stay. However, the royals had been given a separate part of the castle to stay in than their respective servants such as Merlin and Gwen. They even ate at separate times.

However, just before they parted, Arthur pressed a note into Merlin's hand, which he slipped into his pocket. Neither Gwen or Morgana noticed this as they were having a goodbye hug.

_I'll sneak into your room tonight, but you'll have to leave something on the door handle so I know which room is yours_

_Arthur_

Merlin traced his finger over the princely scrawl, and willed the sun to set faster. Once the darkness had finally arrived over Cendred he placed his red neckerchief over the door handle and closed the door. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the fresh air and walking all day had worn him out...

"Merlin! Merlin."

"Arthur?" It took a moment for everything to come back to Merlin as he sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"No, don't sit up," Arthur said, pushing Merlin back down and climbing over him. "I've wanted to do this all day," he said, and began kissing Merlin.

"Well, I'm definitely awake now," Merlin commented, once Arthur ended the kiss and allowed him to sit up. He glanced out the window and saw the sky was pitch black but for numerous dots of light from stars.

"It'll just be me and you tomorrow, Morgana and Gwen wanted to spend the day on their own." He hesitated at Merlin's shock. "Is that...alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great," Merlin smiled. "Morgana's sightseeing is a bit tiring anyway."

"Merlin, I want to tell my father about us. When we get back to Camelot. Will you be there with me?"

"Yeah," Merlin nodded. "Don't you think maybe we should wait a bit longer though?"

"I know...how I feel, Merlin," Arthur said in a low voice. He reached for Merlin's hand, took it in his, and looked Merlin in the eyes. "I love you."

Rendered speechless, Merlin managed to exhale, shock and happiness altering his features. "I...I love you too," he replied, and the relief and happiness was also evident on Arthur's face.

"You don't, have to say it back just because I said it you know," he told Merlin.

"No, I mean it, I do," Merlin said. "I love you, Arthur Pendragon."

They sat in silence for a while, just holding hands, then Arthur spoke up, his voice rough with vulnerability, love and desire, and fear of rejection.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

His heart beating faster and faster, Arthur couldn't tear his eyes from Merlin as the black haired boy blushed and lowered his eyes, obviously not expecting the question and not knowing what to say. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. Was it too soon? They had been a couple for a month, but friends for much longer, and then there had been that period of time where they were something in between. He loved Merlin, but his desire to make love to the servant boy was growing every day, and the way Merlin had kissed Arthur had always indicated his desire was as strong.

Finally, Merlin spoke, relieving the tense silence. "I'd like that, Arthur." He pulled Arthur down on top of him and they began to kiss, Arthur not holding back his desire to possess Merlin as it was unlikely anyone would walk in on them.

As desperate as he was to make love to Merlin, Arthur was a kind and gentle lover, wanting to limit Merlin's pain as much as possible when he entered him, though almost as amazing as being inside Merlin for Arthur was feeling the whole of Merlin's naked body against his own, and both men couldn't repress their shudder of delight at the skin-to-skin contact. Arthur rubbed his clammy palms up against Merlin's back, burying himself into Merlin's neck to kiss it over and over.

"Merlin..." He breathed, dragging out the man's name with an exhalation. They kissed again, a rough, passionate kiss, but Arthur broke off sooner than he'd intended as a spasm of pleasure rocked through him. "Could you...do that again?" He requested softly.

They rolled over, and his head over Arthur's shoulders, Merlin closed his eyes and began to repeat the clenching action he had done earlier as a reaction to Arthur saying his name in such an aroused manner. Though Arthur hadn't realised this turned Merlin on, as Merlin clenched, he gasped and moaned and shuddered his name again, and soon both boys were panting for breath, as Arthur rolled Merlin over again and drove into him, his eyes closed. All he could think as the sensations rocked him was 'I'm making love to Merlin at last and it feels amazing.'


End file.
